


Valentine's Day

by alynwa



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	Valentine's Day

Alan was slowly coming to consciousness; he loved the feel of the 1000 thread – count sheets he and Denny used on their bed.  _Oh, God, this is so comfortable_ , he thought as he stretched with his eyes closed to the light of day.  He turned to snuggle next to Denny, but his side of the bed was empty and cool.  He opened his eyes then and looked around the room.  Empty, and the bathroom light was unlit.  He glanced at the clock on Denny’s nightstand.  _8:30?  Why did I oversleep?_ Then he remembered last night.  _Oh, right, drinks at Marceau’s with Katie and Jerry.  Many, many drinks._   He vaguely remembered Denny leading him laughing into the limo.  _And now, I’m here._

He got up and went to the bathroom.  After he flushed, he studied his face in the mirror as he washed his hands.  His eyes were a lovely shade of red.  _Ugh._ He reached into the medicine cabinet, found his Visine and put a few drops in each eye. 

He threw on his bathrobe and went in search of his husband and some coffee in no particular order.  He padded into the kitchen to find their cook, Olympia, in the process of making bread dough.  “Good morning, Olympia.  Is there coffee?”  She poured him a large mug full and handed it to him.  He sipped it and sighed, “Bless you.  Have you seen Denny?”

“He’s in the dining room.  He wants you to join him there.”

Alan walked into the dining room to find Denny reading the Boston Globe while he drank his coffee.  “Good morning, Denny.  I trust I didn’t do anything _too_ embarrassing last night.”

Denny looked up, smiled and grunted, “Nothing I would divorce you over, I assure you.  Have some breakfast; I tried to wait, but I was starving.  I’ll keep you company while you eat.”

Smiling, Alan said, “I’d like that, Denny.”  He moved to the sideboard where the breakfast buffet was located and picked up a plate to help himself to the Eggs Benedict.  When he reached for the tongs, he noticed a small package tucked behind the warmer with his name on it.  He picked it up and looked askance at his husband.  “What is this?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day!  It’s our first as a married couple; actually, it’s our first, period.  Open it!”

Alan looked at Denny and smiled.  “Alright,” he said as he came to the table and sat.  He put his breakfast down and tore off the gift wrap and opened the box to reveal a Movado watch.  “It’s beautiful, Denny, thank you, but I didn’t get you anything.  I haven’t really celebrated Valentine’s Day since, well, since Cathy died.  It didn’t even occur to me that you…” his voice drifted off.

Denny waved his hand dismissively.  “Don’t worry about that; I know you’re a Gloomy Gus when it comes to holidays.  It is my intention to change that.  You’re a Crane now and Cranes _love_ holidays!”

“Yes but, Denny, _Valentine’s Day?_   It’s not as if we have sex.”

“Valentine’s Day, Alan, is a day when you can show appreciation for those people who are important to you, whether you have sex with them or not.  Like I told you when I proposed: Like it or not, you are the man that I love and that makes you the most important person in my life.  You’re not going to cry, are you?  Girl,” he growled.

Alan had put the watch on while Denny was speaking.  _This is the best marriage I never asked for!_ “No, I’m not going to cry.  What I _am_ going to do is call in a favor and get us reservations wherever you want to have dinner.  I love my gift, Denny, and I do love you and I consider myself to be a very, _very,_ lucky man.”

Denny grunted and smiled.  “Eat your breakfast.”   

  


End file.
